


Cityscape

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Chicago (City), Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gotham City - Freeform, Los Angeles, M/M, Metropolis, Paris (City), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cityscape

Metropolis is not Chicago. Lex cannot smell the lake air on the East wind, but he can feel the rush of oxygen. It's not L.A, with its endless traffic and urban sprawl, yet he spends more time stalled than he'd like. It isn't even Gotham City, with its dark myths, and dismal air, but he still feels the oppression.

Metropolis is not home, anymore, or perhaps, not yet. Lex's heart is pulled between a small Kansas town, and this blossoming city. Metropolis is not Paris, but with Clark close by his side, it will soon be the city of love.


End file.
